The Song from Your Heart
by lightpikachu08
Summary: When Amano Nene wasn't accepted because of her terrible singing. she tries everything she could to make herself sing better. it takes a peculiar character to help her realize, that she needs to sing from her heart.
1. Lied

**(spoiler)**

**This takes place after the final battle in Digimon Xros Wars. this is a KiriNe fanfic and suppose to explain why Nene is in Hong Kong and Kiriha is in America.**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Im sorry young lady, but I don't think you're cut out for being an idol," says the man from across a huge rectangular table that almost fills up half the room.

He fixed his glasses and proceeded, "a model yes, you're young, you're beautiful, you're….. Rich. But as for singing." He paused closing his eyes as if trying to think of some comfortable word to say to her, "… I am sorry. But when it comes to it, you sound like a dead horse."

The girl from across the table lowered her head. You can tell from her beautiful purple eyes that she was trying to think of something or some way to have him accept her. Her ponytailed hair, split in the middle, is dangling from her shoulders. Her white and pink top, skirt, and boots made her shine brilliantly; I guess it's because of the white. She lifted up her head, showing confidence and said, "Let me try again, I'll try harder I promise."

He sighed, but who could not say no to someone like her. Finally, he waved his hand, "go ahead, Miss Amano," his voice grown tired and wary.

Nene stood up from the chair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, _I can do this, _she thought. She let out the air calmly and began singing. She sang higher and lower, louder and quieter, stronger and softer like the song she had in mind. However, she sounded much worse than her first try.

The sun was already setting. Nene, with her head down and carrying her purse on her shoulder, walked home from the bus station instead of calling her father to have someone pick her up. She knew that if he called, he would ask, 'how did it go?' Nene shut her eyes while still walking, she can't possibly tell her father, mother, and brother that she didn't make it. Well not her father. Nene hasn't told him yet because she knew he would try to talk her out of it.

_What will I do? They'll be so disappointed! _Nene thought opening her watery eyes. It has been her dream to become an idol, and she thought that her first try to become a successful idol, is to go to Hong Kong and make herself noticed there before anywhere else around the globe.

As she got to her house, she wiped the tears and searched her purse for her keys. As soon as she found them, she unlocked the door and walked inside. She knew that her younger brother was home from school by his shoes, and also by the smell in the air. He was cooking something.

Nene went to the kitchen and found the dinner table full of food, "SURPRISE!"

She jumped and saw Yuu, Taiki, Akari, and Zenjirou behind her, all of them smiling. Yuu walked up to her, the boy had grown since the last battle with Baguramon. He was almost taller than Nene now, "we prepared all of this for you Nee-san, as our way of saying congratulations. We all knew you would make it."

In fact, she didn't make it, she wasn't accepted. But they did all of this for her thinking that she did, she didn't even tell Taiki and the others that she was auditioning or going to Hong Kong for all that mattered. Nene smiled, "wow, all of this for me? You shouldn't have," she said trying to sound shocked, surprised, and happy at the same time.

"So how did it go?" asked Taiki, the brown spiky haired boy with goggles around his head.

Nene at least tried to keep smiling, "well… it went great!" she lied, "they loved my singing talent and wanted me to come in again to make the final decision. They can't stop hearing from me," Nene chuckled a little hoping they would by it, and of course, they did, "but enough about that, Im starving, lets eat!"

As soon as she turns around, her fake smile disappears. It was then that she felt a little scared, only because she knew that the blonde boy who was sitting on the sofa, which was turned away from the kitchen, wouldn't by it at all, "Kiriha, you're here too…" Nene said, almost in a whisper.

Kiriha looked almost relaxed on that sofa; he was wearing his school uniform without the black jacket. She saw, that in his glimmering blue eyes, Nene could tell, that he was not convinced. He knew something was wrong.


	2. I Was Kidnapped

**(Yaaaay chapter 2 is out!)**

CHAPTER 2

"May you pass the sauce Nee-san?" asked Yuu who was sitting on the other side of the table.

Already having their dinner, Nene tried to keep herself as quiet as possible. Since Kiriha was around, she didn't want him to become suspicious, _like he wasn't already, _Nene thought. Her eyes wondered towards him, examining his outfit. This is the first time that Nene, or anyone else in the room, has seen him wearing something like that. She had to admit, it made him look very… what's that word…. Business-like.

Zenjirou caught her staring at Kiriha, (they were both sitting next to each other) and already he wished that he wasn't invited, actually he wished for that when he set foot in the Amano's house. Obviously, Zenjirou had a big crush on her the moment he saw her in the digital world, _and then he comes along and ruins our moment we had together! _Thought Zenjirou while day dreaming about their "moments" together. Kiriha, who was enjoying his meal, was oblivious to Nenes stare. And both Nene and Kiriha were oblivious to Zenjirous narrow eyes moving from her to him with a face of disgust.

When Kiriha moved his head a little to grab something, his eyes met with hers. She blinked a little and asked, "Kiriha, how-" Nene stopped herself, it would be rude of her to ask how he got here. Sure she's invited him along with Taiki and the others a couple times, but he always said 'no' during his school days. He looked at her for awhile then smirked. He grabbed what he was reaching for and spoke, "if you must know…. I was kidnapped."

Everyone at the dinner table with wide eyes stared at him, except for Akari who was busy cutting her roast beef on her plate. They all paused, wanting to hear more. Kiriha gestured a little, and then told his story.

~Flashback~

'_I was walking home from class and thinking over today's assignments when I heard a small crunch under my shoe. I stopped and saw that I stepped on a zenny, so I bent down to pick it up when I heard the bushes rustling. I look up and there she was-'_

Akari grinned as she was holding her bag in mid air. It was a pretty good sized bag to capture a human. Kiriha reacted quickly enough to dodge the first attempt, but Akari grinned again and then lunged for him, "you may be fast, but im faster," said Akari and then successfully captured Kiriha. She smiles and chuckles sinisterly as she dragged him away in the sack.

~Flashback ends~

"And that's how I got here," when Kiriha finished the story, everyone's eyes turned towards Akari, who was munching on her food like nothing happened, "he would have said 'no' if I asked him," she said with a serious manner. Taiki, who was sitting next to her, chuckled nervously then paid his attention back to his food. Surely he knew what Akari is capable of doing when she wants her way. Nene looked back at Kiriha, "very interesting, no wonder you're in school uniform," she giggles and Kiriha decides to ignore it, "what choice do I have? I couldn't even go home to change," Kiriha says, slightly embarrassed. He didn't like the school uniforms at all, and probably never will.

After dinner everyone said their congratulations and good byes and headed out the door. Yuu was heading out too. Curious, she asked, "Yuu, where are you going? Its night and father would be worried when he comes home,"

"Oh! Dad already knows, im going to sleep over at my friends house, we're going to prepare for the fundraising early tomorrow," said Yuu.

"Ok, be safe Yuu… if you need me just-"

"Call, I know Nee-san, you don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Alright, alright," Nene chuckled. Its true, her little brother Yuu isn't so little anymore. She watched her brother run off after giving him a hug, she sighed at the door, leaning on the side and watching Yuu disappear in the distance, _Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Yuu, and that leaves…. _She turned her head around slowly to see Kiriha a couple feet away. He closed his eyes and sighed, then looked back at her, "so what really happen there?"

She blinked then turned her head around, with her eyes closed and her nose up in the air, "nothing happened, they thought I was great. What makes you think something's wrong?" she said trying to seem like nothing really did happen, that she was successful and she has nothing to hide from.

"Well for one, you didn't seem to be talking about it much over dinner, and…." He paused for a moment, "you didn't look too happy coming home."

Nenes eyes shot open and spoke almost in a whisper, when turning back to look at him, "you… saw me?"

"Akari, Yuu, and Zororu handled the cooking; Taiki and I were waiting at the door for you. I was the one who looked out the eye hole and saw you coming."

The room was now silent. She looked away and stared at the ground for awhile, trying to process it all in. Nene wanted to change the subject badly, but that would just give it away and Kiriha would be asking for more. Finally he said, "Well, I've got homework to do," he walked outside the door with his backpack on his back and his black jacket over his left shoulder. He turned around and nodded towards her, "see you around," and then left.

She watched him leave, thinking about what he said, _remind me to ask father if he could install a different door… one without an eyehole, _she thought. Nene sighed and was about to close the door when she heard something. A small soft, yet, sweet hum, She wondered where it was coming from. Whatever that hum was, it was making her feel happy and confident, it made her want to hum along. She had the idea that it was coming from the outside, Nene opened the door and stuck her head out a little. Her eyes caught on to Kiriha who was traveling further into the distance, she was so focused on him that she didn't realize that she was three inches out the door. Listening as the hum faded more. Her hands on her chest, cuffed up, Nene knew that the sweet forever flowing humming, was coming from Kiriha. She had never heard him hum or whistle any kind of tune before, let alone sing something, she just assumed that he didn't like singing in the first place or was equally as bad as she was. Nene closed her eyes and kept listening until it had gone away.


	3. How We Met Was an Accident

**: 3 Chapter 3, im not sure if I placed Kiriha's personality well here… prob not ^^" but I did try. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

CHAPTER 3

Three days passed since the party, and then Sunday comes around. Glad she doesn't have school today; Nene opens her bedroom window and breathes in the morning air. She closes her eyes as she leans out, feeling the breeze softly run through her face, and she hears the birds chirping outside making such beautiful noises. Nene gives out a slight sigh and opens her eyes looking up at the sky. For those three days, she's been thinking about the night Kiriha left the surprise party. She had been debating over and over in her mind about the humming, and her debate always ended at the same conclusion, _probably just another person walking by and humming and I didn't even notice. Yeah, that's it, _she always thought.

"Today's going to be my day," Nene says, softly out loud to herself, "this time, I'll try even harder."

The day after the surprise party, Nene signed herself up for private vocal lessons and today is her 2nd time going. Since the manager was going to be around for three weeks, she figured that she'd give it another try after some practice. And Nene was ready to do better.

Close to noon, Nene headed out the door and ran down the street. Determined to hide her secret, she made sure to be extra vigilant on the way to her vocal lessons. Nene wanted to make sure she gets there fast before one of her friends see her, especially Taiki and the gang, she wasn't worried about Kiriha since she knows that he's probably walking around the city, which was much farther away from where she was at.

Actually, Kiriha wasn't at the city but at the park with his classmates, a group of four including him. They were in a group together and decided to spend the weekend thinking and preparing for the group project. Kiriha already assigned himself a job, and so did another boy named Kamil, who had grayish bowl cut hair and dark brown eyes. The other two are deciding where their talents lie best. Joe, who is a light brown haired boy with dark brown eyes and is a little overweight, is great at assembling and creating,. Kamil decided to assign him to make the actual project with the help of Kiriha and Tori, who is a spiky blonde haired boy with blue eyes and glasses. Tori's specialty is designing and modeling, while Kiriha has to construct the model on paper using his mathematical and drawing skills.

As Kamil talks over a plan, Kiriha, who was leaning against a light post, catches a familiar figure running by outside the park. He turned to her and surely enough, it was Nene. His eyes followed her as she ran by, looking almost out of breath, he was curious to where she was off too in a hurry. Kiriha's gaze shifted as Kamil nudged him on the shoulder with his arm and using a slightly annoying tone in his voice, "don't think we're not watching" Kamil said, smiling stupidly. Kiriha narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?"

"come on, I saw you checkin' her out," Kamil said, pointing to Nene, "and to be honest, if I was standing right where you were, I'd probably check her out too."

The rest of the gang looked at the same direction. Joe got up from the ground while munching on his freshly opened chocolate bar, "she looks like a ballet dancer when she runs," he said through his chocolate, and Tori replied after, "yeah, I can just imagine her twirling in mid air and landing gracefully on her toes. What a magnificent and beautiful creature she is," Tori added while adjusting his glasses and probably day dreaming about it. Kiriha, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled to hear their responses and he tried to hide the fact that he was rather bothered discussing her with the others. He really wanted to pull their attention away from her, Although, Kamil seemed to be catching on. Kiriha stood up straight and announced with a serious tone, "we are here to come up with a rough plan and schedule for the group project, as far as I can see, Nene has nothing to do with this,"

"Nene?" said Kamil with a surprised look on his face, "oh so you've met her before? Ahh, bet it was love at first sight, you just had to meet her."

Kiriha sighed, "we're just friends, and how we met…." He thought this over a little, thought back to when he, Nene, and Taiki were in the digital world. He sort of had a crush on her when he first saw her, and why not? She was beautiful and just perfect, and aside from the cockroach like hair, her eyes really stuck out to him. They shined like jewels, something that his mother had, it was her eyes that told him what she wanted, and it was the strongest to join her little group at first. But it was also her disgust as she saw how cruel he was, _lets face it, she doesn't trust me, and probably hates my guts because of what I've done. She probably couldn't stand to see or even be with me unless im with Taiki…. _He thought.

After a short pause he finally spoke, "…how we met…. Was an accident… now our schedule?" this time Kiriha wanted to change his mood before someone notices. Kamil snaps out with an 'oh yeah!' and then starts off with the plan for the following school days and weekends. Kiriha leans against the pole again and this time, he's found it hard to concentrate. He looked over to where he saw Nene running, of course she wasn't there anymore; she's long gone. But he couldn't help but feel a little heart broken, how did he know what she felt about him. It was all just a hunch he had. Nene was pretty good at hiding things unless she's under some great deal of stress, so he wondered if she ever secretly liked him too. It wasn't because of her beauty or her eyes that made him like her; it was because she was just as strong as he was, brave, talented, and pretty clever. She was always able to guess what he was thinking, or know when he's lying and such. Still, he'd kept that thought that she didn't like him enough to actually have the same feelings.

~Meanwhile~

Nene was running for quite some time but stopped in front of a plain white house, breathing heavily as she opened the gates and walked up to the door. She rang the door bell and waited happily for her teacher, whose name is Maxi, to answer. She was welcomed with open arms by a skinny young man who loves wearing purple, even his hair is purple, he took her hand and led her to his enormous living room full of windows and a lot of light. There was a lot of space, with one piano farther down, a coffee table on the left side with two sofas and two chairs surrounding the table. Soon the two got right down to business, with Maxi giving her a preview of what is coming. He clapped his two hands together and sat on the piano chair, "alright darling, hopefully you've improved on your do-re-mi's, now lets hear it," he said crossing his legs and waited happily on the chair while Nene stood and sang out. When Maxi heard Nene sing for the first time, he literally wanted to run out the door and scream his lungs out. This time, she started to sound even worse than before, but Maxi wasn't the one to hurt others feelings. So what he did was clap his hands and said, "Bravo! You are…. You're getting better," he said trying to hold up a smile, "well Nene, how about we… try a song," he almost choked, but Nene happily agrees.

As the hours passed, Maxi tried holding on, he thought that if she sang it would be much better than the do-re-mi's, but he soon finds out that he was wrong. When the song ended, Maxi gave her a weak smile and decided that it was best to tell her, "ok Nene, to be honest…" Maxi paused for awhile to try to think of something gentler to say to her. Nene looks at the ground, her smile turning into a frown, "im still not doing so well… am I…" Nene said cutting him off from his thinking. Maxi got up and put his hands on her shoulders, "no no no its not like that, its just… I really think you should keep practicing on the basics," he says reassuring her and Nene just nods.

With her vocal lessons over for today, Nene walked home again with her head hanging low. She sighed to herself and wondered if she'd ever get better at singing, _what now? Should I give up? _Nene thought. She heard the birds chirping as she walked on and envied them; small birds were born to sing, and such lovely noises they make too. As she kept walking the birds' chirps slowly came to a stop only to be replaced by a soothing hum from far away. Nene enjoyed the hum so much that she didn't realize the birds stopped chirping and were listening intently too. Once she realized it, she froze and stood in one place. The sound was faint but she could still hear it. It was the same hum that she heard three days ago, whoever it was, is humming a different song than last time. The park was just ahead and she guessed that's where it was coming from. Curious and a bit mesmerized by it, she slowly walked her way towards there. Suddenly, it stopped, the humming stopped, and Nene jumped back a little like she was snapped out from a day dream. She shook her head and ran up to the park when she almost bumped into someone.

She skidded to a halt and gasped. Nene blinked and then looked at him, his eyes looking back at hers, "Nene," he said and she replied back, "Kiriha."


	4. If Only

**(Chapter 4 and for some reason, I couldn't remember what I wrote in the last chapter for it to make it make sense in this chapter . well I tried my best, enjoy!)**

CHAPTER 4

Nene breathed in and relaxed herself, running into Kiriha sure scared her a bit, but it did make her wonder. She looked at him and smiled, "Kiriha, pleasure to see you here… well, what ARE you doing here?" she asked,

"I was at a group meeting; we were discussing our project for the class and planning out our schedules,"

Nene giggled, "At the park?" she did find it silly for Kiriha to visit such a place; he seemed so mature for it that she thought he wouldn't even set foot in that area, also, he didn't seem like the playful type. Kiriha blushed feeling embarrassed, "so what? Is it really that strange?"

"No, I'm sorry," Nene kept giggling. Kiriha shifted uneasily and got right down to business, he had been wondering where she was off too since then, "I saw you running past here during noon time… you looked like you were in a hurry." This time it was Nene's turn to feel a little uneasy. She was extra vigilant, but she didn't even care to eye the park, she thought that no one would be there during noon except little kids playing. Thinking this was bad, Nene tried to think of a way to shift gears. Kiriha watched her and then thought about what he said to Kamil, Joe, and Tori. His thoughts' filling him as he stood there, face to face with her, _does she… maybe… _He looked around seeing that some people were distant but not too close to actually know what they'd be talking about. And plus, there's no Taiki there to keeping teasing him about it. those teases were the most unbearable ones because his crush on her seemed so obvious to Taiki, oh how he hated it when he'd figure him out too quickly. _Well, this looks like a good time I guess, _he thought feeling nervous and taking note that Nene hasn't answered his question yet.

Nene saw that Kiriha was about to speak, _no! I've been too quiet; he'll want to know for sure!_ With that thought, Nene quickly grabs his arm and changes the subject, "Kiriha, would you like to walk home with me?" she smiled sweetly. Having been cut off, Kiriha felt some shock run through his body, causing him to stammer a little, before just flat out saying, "Sure."

"Great," Nene said suddenly feeling relieved and leaving Kiriha to wonder what just happened, _well… I'll ask her on the way then…_

_Ask her, now's the chance. Come on! Say it… Wait, what am I thinking? _Kiriha shook his head and his eyes wandered towards Nene. The two were walking together in silence for some time now, saying nothing to the other, but their thoughts clouded their minds. Nene, who seemed jumbled in her own thoughts, just kept staring at the ground and looking up once in awhile to see if she's going the right way. This leads to a worried Kiriha. He cleared his throat and tried to strike up a conversation, "so… today was sunny?"

Nene made no reply but he continued anyways, hoping to grab her attention soon, "there's a new bakery downtown, the woman who runs that place is really nice… they're advertising a new product at the mall… they planted some new flowers near it… there's also a band coming and stuff…" no reply still. It was starting to get on Kiriha's nerves. He's seen her like this when she was coming home for the party. He knew that she was keeping something from him and her friends since then, and whatever it was, she didn't want to tell, even to him, and it bugged him more than anything. He called her name twice before moving himself in front of her to block her way. Now this actually snapped Nene out of her thoughts, seeing as she is being confronted by an annoyed Kiriha. She blinked and looked at him face to face, "Kiriha?" was all she could say and he talked back, "ok, enough hiding, why are you acting this way?"

"What way? Kiriha im not hiding anything," she defended, beginning their argument,

"Wherever you were off too during noon, it looked like it greatly affected you,"

"I was out walking, and maybe I'm just a little tired from it, haven't you thought of that?"

"Tch, that's a lie,"

"How would you know?"

"YOU didn't answer me when I was talking to you, and I called your name twice. Come on Nene, even when you were like this in the digital world, you still allowed Taiki and I to help you… and to be honest, I haven't seen you like this since the last time you were with Darkknightmon," Kiriha said calmly, remembering the moments when he was with her. When Twilight and Blue Flare joined armies, she didn't talk much, just sort of kept to herself most of the time. That was until she showed her true feelings that Kiriha slowly begun knowing her more. She was trapped just like he was a long time ago. And now Kiriha is starting to see all of that, she's certainly trapped again and he really wants to help her this time.

Nene froze a little, but being agitated and frustrated, not to mention stressed at the same time, she couldn't help but to keep defending herself until she burns out, "Kiriha-kun, I don't need anyone's help. I'm becoming an idol and I'm stressed out about it. I just need some alone time to think."

Kiriha stared at her for a little, then placed his hands in his pocket and turned his head slightly to the left, his narrowed eyes still watching her, "if you didn't want me to walk you home you, didn't have to ask,"

Nene pouted and crossed her arms, "well that would have been impolite,"

With that said, he breezed past her without looking back. Nene sighed and tried to relax herself, _great, why did I have to go and say that?_ She thought, then turned around to see him walking casually, "K-Kiriha, where are you going?"

"I'm going home, and leaving you alone to think about your 'idol' life," he said while still walking, not turning back to even look at her. That hit her like a baseball bat; Nene wasn't even an idol yet and thought that Kiriha had no right to tell her off like that. She curled her hands into a fist, looking angrily at Kiriha. She stomped her right foot on the ground, then ran the other way. Tears falling down as she sprinted faster, feeling so mad at herself. She wished Sparrowmon was here to fly her away, _if only… _Nene thought.

Kiriha stopped, then sighed and looked back. He could see her running farther and farther away from him. his eyes softened and his shoulders dropped, she didn't know how much he disliked seeing her like this, and felt like he had to blame himself for saying what he said to her, that or maybe he tried to hard to help, which resulted in this. Having a sad expression on his face, he slowly turned around and kept walking home, knowing that he didn't get the chance to tell her something that, for some reason, he feels is important to him, _I guess this wasn't a good time after all_.


	5. Apologize

**(This is probably the longest chapter ._.)**

CHAPTER 5

"Nene… Neeeeene…" Nene blinked as she heard her name being called and then turns her head around to see her friend, Celia. A brunette with a small ponytail, and short strands of hair hanging down on both sides, places her hands on her waist with a worried expression, "geez, what's with you today? It's not like you to space out during class time,"

"o-oh! Class has already started?" Nene asked, looking around. Celia sighed and then crossed her arms before she replied, "of course class started. While you were looking out the window," she said sarcastically, "class is over, didn't you hear the bell?"

Nene looked surprised thinking how the time flew by so fast. It felt like she was only there for a couple seconds. She even came before class started, and now it ended? Nene went ahead and packed her stuff, "I-I didn't know."

Celia helped her pack her books and looked worryingly at her friend, "Nene, you've been like this for two days already, you're really worrying me now,"

"I'm sorry Celia, its just…I've been thinking about someone," Nene said in a defeated tone. She turned her head and looked out the wide window next to her. It was raining hard outside that looking out the window was like looking through water. She had been thinking a lot about Kiriha and what happened two days ago. She was mad at him for saying that, but she knew that he only wanted to help, and she shoved him away. During those two days, she passed by the park to see if he was around. No sign of his presence. Ever since that day; Nene felt practically alone and guilty. She wanted to apologize to him more than anything. She didn't know why, but she had this pain in her heart since then. Nene never knew that she could miss him so much. She felt so… lost.

The two of them walked out of the class room and through the semi empty hallways, "thinking of someone? Like who?" asked Celia. Nene brushed her skirt and then held her bag in front of her again, "just a guy,"

"A guy…" said Celia with a smirk on her face, "oh I see now," she chuckles. Nene looks at her and smiles awkwardly, a sweat drop starting to form, "no no no, its not like that, we're just… we're," Nene didn't know why it was so hard to say it, maybe its because she did have a thing for him the first time she saw him. She admits that she did like stalking him, she couldn't get enough of it actually, but then again, Nene was always afraid to approach him. And when she did, she would feel a little bit chilly, nervous, and scared. But when she got to be around him more, he wasn't as chilling as she first thought. Kiriha was able to show emotion, she does remember seeing a caring side to him, even when he was cold and bitter, like that time when they went to capture Deckerdramon. And when they joined up with Xros Heart, Nene finally got to see that side more clearly. The kinder and stronger him made Nene feel so safe and happy, that he was willing to do the right thing. He has a heart of gold, and surely she loved him for that, it was no wonder she couldn't keep away. _Love?... I…_ Nene thought. She sighed and looked back at her friend, "we're… just friends I guess. But ok, I did have a crush on him," she admitted looking away and smiling.

"Mhmm, it looks like its more than just a crush to me," Celia winked, "alright I'll buy it, does everyone else know about this?"

"No, but Celia you can't tell anybody, pleeease?" Nene whispers. She knew Celia for a long time and the two have become the best of friends since then. Nene knew she could trust Celia with this secret. Celia nods and Nene thanks her, glad to be friends with her.

They both make their way out of the school and into the hard pouring rain. In the shade, Celia spots her fathers car and turns to Nene, "we can give you a ride home Nene, its raining pretty badly,"

"No thanks, I have my umbrella; I'll be just fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you for the offer," Nene says as she pulls her umbrella out of her bag.

"Alright, well take care Nene, I'll see you tomorrow," says Celia, then she ran out in the rain and headed towards the car. When the car drove off, Nene opened her umbrella and ran towards a different direction, _besides, _she thought, _I really want to see if he's there._

The wind was starting to increase as she kept running, and some of the rain drops have made their way under the umbrella and landing on her. The wind was just now, becoming so strong that Nene had to stop and let it calm down before moving again, splashing on puddles after puddle, and not even caring if her outfit was getting wet.

As she was nearing the park, the wind blew hard again and this time she could have sworn it was raining sideways. Her umbrella couldn't take it anymore. It suddenly slipped out of her hands, and took flight. "No!" she yelled as she ran after it.

It was getting really dark now, and the wind and rain just kept coming, blowing the umbrella up and down and farther away from Nene's reach. She was getting tired now, but was so determined to follow her umbrella that she just kept running, not stopping for anything. Suddenly, a string of light flashed in the sky, which made Nene stop and close her eyes. The noise shook the ground and she stood still there waiting for it to pass. She shivered a little and then opened her eyes to see if she can spot her run-away rain shield.

_I don't see it, _she thought, scanning the dark grayish sky. A second bolt of light shot down; spooking Nene and having her run in any direction that came to mind. She couldn't believe it herself; she was totally lost in a place she knew so well. All around her were trees, bushes, and benches. The road seemed to be going on endlessly. Wind, rain, lightning, and thunder, Nene had just about enough of it. She began panicking and just kept turning sides, _I want to go home, I just want to go home! _

Nene was about to give up until she slams into another person. They both fall and land on the wet concrete. The thunder rumbled as she looked up to the person she bumped into, ready to apologize, until her eyes start to adjust. Familiar with the blue eyed blonde in front of her, holding his blue jacket on his head as cover from the rain, Nene was so surprised at seeing him at a place like this again during a bad storm. "What are you doing here?" Kiriha whispered. Nene just stared at him as Kiriha helped her up, "what are you doing out here?" he hissed, showing concern for her.

"I was just…Kiriha…"Nene said looking lost and about to break down. Kiriha placed his jacket over her head. Nene held on to it as Kiriha took her wrist, "we need to get out of this rain before it gets worse, my condo isn't far from here," She stares at him for a while and then nods, the most important thing is to find shelter and fast.

Surprisingly, the condo wasn't far from there. A few turns and Nene could already see the small building as they were headed towards the exit. They crossed the road and towards the stairs, climbing to the third level (the last level), and towards a door that reads 'C-301.' Kiriha grabbed his keys from his pocket while his other hand was still holding on to Nene's wrist, and soon they were inside. Having a chance to really catch her breath, she was able to scan the inside of his condo. Outside, she saw that the condo building was small, and assumed that the room area would be small too, but it wasn't. It looked so big and roomy. There were stairs to the right side of her, and to the left was the kitchen. Straight across the kitchen is a dining room, and right of the dining room is the enormous living room that could be seen when they first enter the condo. Nene looked over at Kiriha as he turned around, leaning his back and his head against the door, looking relieved to be out of the storm.

He opened one eye and saw Nene with her head down. Kiriha walked over to her, "you alright?" he asked. She stayed quiet for a short time, holding on to his jacket that wasn't over her head anymore, but at her side, being held on too by her right hand. Short breaths escape her as her shoulders move up and down. It takes Kiriha some time to realize that she was crying, "Nene?" he whispers as his hand reaches out for her, but then stops as she replies back, "im sorry…" she says through her sobs.

"Sorry? For wha-" Kiriha was caught off guard, feeling shocked as she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her head at his left shoulder, "for acting like a jerk, when you were walking me home." Kiriha was still for a while, but relaxed and put on a warm smile. He puts his arms around her and sighs, "Don't worry about it; if anyone's sorry… it should be me."

Nene opened her eyes and slowly pulled away to look at him. He continued, "Its none of my business to know what you were up too, or what was making you sad those times. But I just want you to know, if something's wrong then…." Kiriha paused for a second, looking at her, and then smiling again, even though it was hard for him too at this point, "then you have your friends to turn too."

Nene stood there just looking at him for awhile and suddenly, more tears filled her eyes. Pulling in to hug him again, she sobbed but smiled on his shoulder, _or you._


	6. The Bed, The Sofa, The Floor

**(I wanted this chapter to be a little calmer and travel it away from the plot right now, : 3 hope you enjoy. Long chapter again)**

CHAPTER 6

It was getting close to five and the storm doesn't show any signs of stopping. Only an hour has passed since Nene and Kiriha ran out of the storm, and Nene, with a towel around her back, settled in the living room, looking around the large area. Their were large windows that occupied the wall in front, a good sized sofa facing it and a coffee table right in between them. One sofa chair is placed sideways, facing the right side of the room and the left side of the coffee table. The place was simple and as Nene looked around more, she realized that the place is very clean. She can feel the softness of the white carpet through her socks; the table is very shiny and spotless, and so are the large windows. Nene walked up to it closer and looked outside, she could see the city farther away, rooftops and the tops of the trees too. The tree's swayed as the wind blew harder. Lightning bolted down from the sky again, and the lights flickered a little, but stayed on, _the electricity must be good here, _Nene thought. She shivered a little, her clothes were still damp from the rain and just now getting a little colder, "if you want, I could lend you some of my clothes," Nene turned around to see Kiriha walking down the stairs, drying his hair with his white towel, and then placing it on his shoulders. Nene examined the man who just got out of the shower, Kiriha is wearing a pure white T-shirt and gray pajama pants; Simple, just like his living room. He looked outside and then back at Nene, "It just looks like this storm isn't going to stop anytime soon, and im sure you don't want to risk getting yourself sick."

Nene nodded and smiled, "thanks Kiriha-kun, do you mind if I wash up too?"

"This way," Kiriha said walking back up the stairs. Nene followed him upstairs and towards the end of the hallway. At the end, there were three doors, one in the middle, the other to the left, and one on the right. The one on the left is the washer and drier room, to the right is Kiriha's room, and the middle is a closet where he keeps all of his towels, soap bars, shampoo, and all the stuff that a person would need in the bathroom or elsewhere around the house.

"The bathroom is in my room," he said while grabbing a towel. Nene waltzed right in. His room is extremely clean too; his bed is made up and covered in a blue quilted blanket. A small lamp on a small table rested to the left side of it, and a wide drawer dresser on the wall next to the door, facing the bed and lamp. In the corner is a good size television placed on another drawer which is a couple inches taller than the one next to the door. Walking in, Nene looked to the left side of the room and through a door that led to the bathroom. She was awed by the marble tiles and walls, the size, and space. Kiriha placed a towel on the bed and was about to walk to the drawer for some clothes when he noticed Nene standing perfectly still in front of the bathroom door way, "is… something wrong with it?" he asked, looking at her with a confused look.

Nene replied, still looking at the bathroom, "no, not at all, it's just so beautiful,"

"Beautiful?" Kiriha said as he walked next to her, His eyes examining the bathroom and failing to see what's so beautiful about it, "well if you say so."

Nene smiled while rolling her eyes, she took the towel off the bed and walked right in to the bathroom of dreams, still admiring it. Kiriha placed some clothes on the bed (which was a green T-shirt and a green and white pajama pants) where the towels use to be, and then plopped down on his bed, rolling over on his back. He sighed and smiled happily. It felt good laying down as he hasn't gotten the chance too since morning, and now that he's finally gotten too, he doesn't feel like ever getting up. But suddenly, as his mind drifts, an image appears in his head, "Greymon, Mailbirdramon, everyone…" he whispers as he opens his eyes. Kiriha stares at the ceiling for quite some time just thinking about them, ignoring the sounds of the water pouring in the bathroom, and the occasional thundering outside. He never knew how much he missed them; he had missed them, but never this much. With some motivation, Kiriha lifted himself off the bed and then down the living room. He sat on the sofa and opened the one small drawer that's fixed under the coffee table. In it, was his blue xros loader, the same as ever. He took it out and felt around it with his other hand. His fingers tracing every curve and line that was on there. He pressed the buttons, knowing nothing would happen, but when he swiped it a little, a green circular thing appeared above the screen. That seemed to be the only thing that functions on the xros loader. He patted it with his finger and it disappears inside the xros loader.

Kiriha looked around, making sure that she wasn't out yet. He smiled and got up, holding his xros loader out, "Greymon! Mailbirdramon! Digixros!" Kiriha jumps backward and lands smoothly on his sofa, pretending he's flying up in the air, "zone transfer." He turns his body to the left, "a death general…"

Drying herself and her hair, Nene walks out of the bathroom with a wide smile. She looks on the bed and picks up the clothes. One of her eyebrows lifts as she examines it but shakes it off as she puts it on. Nene wraps the towel on her head and folds it back. She soon pauses as she hears some noise downstairs, "Kiriha?" she says as she quietly walks out the hallway and towards the stairs. While doing so, she rubbed to towel on her head, muffling the noise as she goes down, "Go MetalGreymon! Use Trident Arm!" she heard Kiriha say, _MetalGreymon?_ She thought.

Nene wrapped the towel again on her hair when she took the last step down. She looked up to see Kiriha standing on the sofa, "behind me," Kiriha said calmly and with so much confidence in his voice. Nene looked behind him and saw nothing there, then looked back at Kiriha tilting her head.

"CHO-SHIN—" he turned around swiftly but froze as he saw a confused Nene near the stair way watching him. His jaws open in a crooked way, and his eyes wide looking at hers. Nene stood there confused as ever, "Kiriha-kun, what are you…" her eyes veered towards the little device that he was holding in his hands. She drifted back and fourth, looking at the silly looking Kiriha, to the xros loader, and then back at him.

It was dead silent for a while, but then, the silence broke as Nene burst out laughing. She was trying to control it at the same time, but is becoming unsuccessful as the seconds passed.

Kiriha's face turned red as he lowered his arm, and looked at Nene with embarrassment. While laughing, her legs gave in and she fell but held on to the railings, her other hand covering her mouth, "I'm sorry, really, I am," she said between laughs. Kiriha jumped down from the sofa with the same expression and redness on his face, "you can stop laughing anytime now," he muffled, "it wasn't funny,"

"okay okay," Nene said, still bursting with laughter but is just now starting to calm, "I'll stop, I promise." She lets out small chuckles for awhile, then fully stops, picking herself off the ground, "if you wanted to play 'General' we can if you want."

Kiriha straightened himself, rubbing his face from all the blush. He sat down on his sofa, looked at the xros loader, and then proceeded opening the drawer. He was about to put it in, when Nene's hand stopped him from doing so, placing it over his. Kiriha blinked, and then slowly turned to her.

Nene smiles, but also shows a bit of sadness, "I miss them too." His body was tense from awhile ago, but is now starting to sooth. They looked at each other, deeply in the eyes, and sharing the same feeling and sadness they had. It wasn't until the flickering of the lights that they broke off their gaze, and turned towards the windows, watching the rain fall hard as the wind pushed them harshly on it. "Looks like the storm is going to last through the whole night," Kiriha said. They looked back at each other and Nene nodded. They both looked down and soon enough, Nene realized that her hand was still over his, holding on to the xros loader along with him.

She pulled away swiftly, "im sorry about that," she stuttered, both of them looking away, "well," Nene continued, "I guess… if its alright, may I stay the night over?"

"That's fine," Kiriha said as he got up. he thought for a bit, and then continued, "you can have my bed tonight."

Nene looked up at him, "but where are you going to sleep?"

"On the floor, out here,"

"Kiriha-kun, you don't have to do that," Nene said as Kiriha made his way towards the stairs, "I can sleep on the floor, or the couch. It is your home and you have every right to keep your bed"

"Don't worry about it," Kiriha said shortly after and then turned towards her, smiling, "you're my guest, its only right for me to make your stay as comfortable as possible,"

"But Kiriha…" Nene whispered as she watched Kiriha travel upstairs, still with the xros loader in his hand. She sat back down and stared out the window. She looked down at her hand that held his, _that was really stupid of me; I bet he thinks I'm weird now. _She sighed and for some reason, she felt out of place.

She walked towards her bag and brought out a brush. Unraveling the towel, she shook her head, closed her eyes, and combed it, unaware that Kiriha was already down with a few blankets and a pillow.

She was even more stunning with her hair down, ignoring the fact that she's wearing his house clothing. Actually, he's never, ever, seen her with her hair down. It was long, down to the middle of her sides, _how does she maintain it? _Kiriha wondered as he walked over towards the sofa while watching her. Nene opened her eyes and turned to him, grabbing her hair thing and getting it ready to tie it up. He dropped his gaze, "you should leave it down," Kiriha said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Well because…" Kiriha was trying to find the words to say, other than 'you look beautiful like that,' _she'd think I'm a creep, _he thought, "well…"

"Well?" Nene fit in while crossing her arms. She giggled, "well what is it?"

"you look… it just…" he put a hand behind his head, thinking really hard and looking towards the side, "I meant to say, that… it makes you look nothing like..." his eyes scan the area. He glanced at the dining room and took another glance at the assorted fruit basket that was in the middle of the dining table, "makes you look nothing like an apple," he finally finished. Nene didn't look so thrilled that she heard that. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "like an apple? What?"

Catching this, Kiriha tries to cover up, "Did I say that? Nooooo I meant," he glanced back at the fruit basket, "a pineapple?"

"Pineapple?" Nene half yelled as her shoulders tensed up, _great, not only does he think I'm weird, but he thinks I'm fat and prickly too! _

Nene grumbled and stomped towards the stairs. Kiriha tries to cover up again but is unsuccessful.

"Nene I didn't mean-"

"I'm going to bed,"

"What? Its way too early and… and you hardly did any homework," he said, trying to keep her from going upstairs so that he could tell her what he really meant to say.

"They were done two days ago and I'm well ahead in class,"

_Two days ago?_ Kiriha thought, surprised to hear that but almost knew she would be.

Nene walked towards the room and shut the door. Now, she was glad that she had the bed instead of the sofa or the floor.


	7. The Bed, The Sofa, The Floorpart 2

**(Had a bit of trouble with the ending =_= enjoy!)**

CHAPTER 7

"Nene, come on, you're still mad at me about that?" Kiriha knocked on the door to his room where Nene had kept herself. He still didn't know what he did wrong; _she gets so upset for the smallest things, what's so wrong with a pineapple? _Kiriha thought. It's already eight o'clock, and since she's the guest, he decided to make dinner for the both of them, or if it was for the both of them. Kiriha sighed and leaned against the door, "I know you're awake."

In the room Nene laid on the bed, watching the door. She was still awake and she thought that if she stayed quiet long enough he might go away. But she knew that even that wasn't going to work, not against Kiriha, "what is it that you want?" she said firmly,

"I was wondering if you were hungry. I made dinner for… both of us," he replied

"Sorry but I'm not hungry," just then, her stomach growled, and she tried to hide it by curling up and holding her stomach. Kiriha chuckled a little, "I heard that,"

"These walls aren't sound proof are they…"

"well the door isn't, its good and light but easily breakable when hit with a strong force," Kiriha said, not remembering the name of the wood, "Nene, just come down and eat with me, the last thing I want is an emaciated girl in my room,"

Nene pouted, "Well isn't it better that way? Since you think I'm so big and all,"

"Big? When did I ever-"

"Pineapple?" she butted in. It took a while for Kiriha to know what she meant. He slowly moved his head back, closing his eyes.

Inside, Nene shifted to the other side so that she's facing the lamp. Outside, Kiriha ran his right hand through his hair and spoke, "Nene, that wasn't my intention, it never was… Nene?" he waited for an answer for a short time before he decided to leave her alone, _Pineapple… what was I thinking?_

Nene yawned and woke up, "I fell asleep?" she whispered to herself. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already ten at night. She sighed and then heard her stomach rumble again and this time, she was really hungry. She got off the bed and walked towards the door, "maybe I'll just have a fruit," she whispered again.

She opened the door and saw that the hallway was dark, but not too dark. The moonlight shining through the windows downstairs gave a lot of light. That's another thing; Nene was glad that the storm was over, the moon was shining so brightly in the clear sky, it was magnificent. When she silently went down stairs, she looked out the window from where she was. Then, she looked around the living room and found Kiriha sleeping soundly on the floor. He was sleeping on a small spread out mattress; it was big and wide enough to fit five people. He was sleeping with two pillows, one under his head, and the other turned sideways next to him.

Nene silently tip-toed the rest of the way down and looked at the sleeping Kiriha. He groaned and sleepily turned his body around, facing her, and still sleeping peacefully. She was still a little bit mad at him, but she knew that he did try apologizing, and it sounded like he was being honest, _did he really mean it?_ She stared at him for quite some time, watching him sleep and couldn't help but smile sweetly. Even in his sleep, he's still very handsome, and even his hair fixes itself back into position so it looks like its never messed with.

Remembering why she's down there, she walks straight to the kitchen and opens the fridge. It was a little bit organized, but she could still see everything that was inside, including a small bento box that said 'Nene' on it, _for me?_ She thought. Nene quietly opened the box and found two perfectly formed rice balls, three fried eel sushi rolls, and a couple strips of katsu, vegetables on the side too. _He left some. for me._

_I don't know… should I? The microwave will be loud, it might wake him. And I've never tasted his cooking before… I wonder. _She walks to the microwave and decides to place it in. opening it was loud, but closing it was louder. The beeping of the buttons was also loud, and the microwave made a soft hum as it warms up the food. Feeling like she did the dumbest thing imaginable, Nene walks around the corner and back into the living room to see if she woke him up. She found that he was still sleeping, undisturbed by the noise, _phew, at least he's not a light sleeper, _Nene thought as she crossed her arms. The microwave went off, but waited to see if he would wake. Nothing. _He can sleep through anything, can he?_

She quietly walked back, grabbed the warm bento box, some chopsticks from the drawer, turned on the stove light and ate, standing in his kitchen. The food was fantastic, even such a small amount, she felt like she was eating some sort gourmet food. Well, the rice tasted the same, but she still loved it.

After finishing the food, she checked one more time if she woke up Kiriha. This time his position has changed. He was on his back this time, his left hand under the pillow while his right hand rested on his stomach, his head facing the left. She went back and washed the bento box and chopsticks. She wanted to turn off the stove light, but she decided to leave it on.

Nene went to the living room once more, She was about to go upstairs and back to bed, but she couldn't stop looking at him, _something's wrong with this picture…. Oh! I know! _She quietly and cautiously walked to his side, kneeled down and carefully dragged the top of the blanket, which was resting just below his mid section, up to his shoulders.

"how did it taste?" Kiriha whispered. Nene flinched a little but proceeded to answer his question, "it was… it was amazing." Kiriha smiled and whispered, "That's good,"

"When did you learn how to cook like that?"

"I took some cooking classes,"

"ahh I see, well it was wonderful,"

"I… you look wonderful," hearing Kiriha say that made Nene blush a little. He sighed and reluctantly continued, "You look wonderful with your hair down, that's what I wanted to say at first but I…" Kiriha paused a little, searching his sleepy mind for the words, "well, the point is, I didn't mean to call you a pine- OOF!" Kiriha was interrupted with a slap by a pillow. He lifted himself up a little and looked over the pillow to find a giggling Nene. She took the pillow back and looked at him straight in the eye, "you're silly, you could have just told me that you know," Kiriha looked away feeling nervous, "you mean you don't-OOMF!" slapped with a pillow again. Kiriha grabbed it and fixed his hair, "would you stop it? It's really hard to talk when you keep doing that,"

"Maybe you should talk faster," Nene replied and tried to take the pillow back. Kiriha jerked it away from her grip, "no way," he said looking up and smiling with some sort of triumph, "that's not gonna happen,"

"Oh? Well alright then," Nene said so innocently. Kiriha dusted the pillow and was about to put it on the one he was sleeping on when he finds it missing. SLAM! This time Kiriha was hit in the back. He glared at Nene who was trying to keep at least some laughter, "got you didn't I?" she said between laughs.

Kiriha's glare turned into a smirk, and then threw the pillow that he was holding towards Nene. She caught it, "I think the point was to have your opponent know that you're not going to do it," she said looking over. She, however, was never expecting this to happen. Kiriha threw the other one at her, which hit her head on, and then tackled her lightly, both of them laughing now as they fell back.

They played around, changing from pillow fights to harmless tickling. They were having so much fun that both of them wanted it to last forever. They felt so happy.

The birds began chirping outside as the morning sun rose. Kiriha's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he see's in front of him is Nene. They were playing around last night that they suddenly just fell asleep without even noticing. They were sleeping sideways on the mattress two of the pillows scattered a little bit farther away from them, and the blanket was in the same place where Kiriha last slept. He watched her sleep and letting his eyes adjust a little to the lightness of the room. He slowly moved his hand towards the sleeping beauty, carefully moving strands of hair away from her face so that he could see her more clearly. He pushed them behind her ear and he smiles, admiring how beautiful she looks in her sleep, resting on her arm, looking so peaceful. He watched her for a while until his cell phone starts to ring. He stretches and slowly lifts himself up. He reaches for the cell phone that he placed on the sofa and answers, "hello?"

"Kiriha? Hey! It's Kamil."

"Kamil…" Kiriha rubbed his eyes and looked around to find a clock somewhere, "what time is it?"

"It would be time for class, if we had any."

"What do you mean?" Kiriha asked

"No classes today, some of the streets are blocked because of last night's storm, and most of the teachers are having trouble with their home themselves. Some storm yesterday huh?" Kamil said.

At this time, Nene started to wake up hearing Kiriha's voice, she yawned and sat herself up, stretching her arms in the air together. Kiriha said his good byes and hangs up his phone. Nene turns to him feeling all cheery, "morning Kiriha, who was that?"

Kiriha turns around and replies, "morning, that was Kamil. Looks like it's a day off from school for me."

"Oh I see," she says, looking at him for a while before turning towards the window, "well the storm is over,"

"Yeah," he whispers

"I guess I should go home now."

"If you want, then again you might have a class to go too," Kiriha picks up the two pillows and places them on the sofa. To be honest, he doesn't want Nene to go, but he also didn't want her to miss classes, education is very important, "if you want breakfast here… you could,"

"Thanks, but my parents are probably worried about me, and they probably cooked some … um, is it alright if I walk home with these clothes? I promise to give them back," Nene walks towards the stairs and waits there for an answer, "sure," he says.

Nene climbs down stairs. Her hair tied up as normal, clean and ready to go. She chuckles when she finds Kiriha on the sofa, "still sleepy?" she asked him.

"No I'm just resting a little," Kiriha said as he works his way off the comfy thing. Nene walks towards the door, puts on her shoes and lifts her bag on her shoulder. Kiriha opens the door for her and Nene thanked him.

As soon as she gets there, she turns and looks at Kiriha, "thank you, for letting me stay over,"

"Anytime, just don't carelessly run out in a storm like that,"

"Something special flew away from me; I was trying to get it back,"

"Oh? What was it?"

"an umbrella, it was a gift from my mother, it was just… really special to me because I promised I'd take care of it for her," she stares at the ground but shakes her head and looks up at him smiling again, "its alright, its probably long gone now,"

"Nene," Kiriha said in a whisper. He wanted to say something, he just didn't know what. Nene hugs him and thanks him again, "I'll see you later, bye."

Already down the stairs, Nene walks about half way towards the crosswalk; she gets a phone call from her cell phone and she stops to answer it, "this is Nene speaking… Celia?" she says, surprised that she called during class, if there was class.

After speaking with Celia, Nene just stands there trying to decide what to do. When she finally decides, she rushes towards and up the stairs, back to C-301.

After Nene left, Kiriha leaned his back against the door, and just like Nene, he was deciding what to do himself. He thought about Nene thinking that maybe they could do something after school. _Nene, _he thought, _I… I have to stop her!_

When she reached his door, she was about to knock on it when the door suddenly opened, "Nene…" Kiriha said in shock, "Kiriha," Nene said between breaths. Kiriha shifted uneasily, "Nene, after your class-"

"I have no class today," she says almost excitedly.

"Oh? You don't? Well that's great because, I was… I was," Kiriha began to stutter and seeing this, Nene clams down and fills in the question, "d-do you want to hang out somewhere? Just you and me,"

Kiriha paused and then nodded.

**Now everything begins next chapter : 3**


	8. Meant For You

**(This chapter is a little late… because I got distracted by the latest episode of Digimon Xros Wars Hunters x3**

**Not going to spoil anything though.)**

**(EDIT: ... ok, there were suppose to be squiggly lines to represent the change of the scenes... im not sure why it's not coming up everytime i upload a story, but i'll see what i can do to fix it :/**

**if you know something about it, please tell)**

CHAPTER 8

"Just relax in the living room and I'll be done soon," Nene said taking off her shoes, Kiriha did the same but decided to stay next to the door. She ran off upstairs and towards her room then towards her closet. She searched for some clothes to wear, and for some reason, she felt like she wanted to look extremely nice, "hmm… maybe this," she said as she took out her white top and white skirt, which isn't frilly.

Next, Nene walks towards her Mirror and places the clothes in front of her. She tilts her head and moves it from side to side. Something white and fluffy catches her eye on the bed and looks over to see her white cat sitting there and looking at her with those green eyes. She smiles and turns towards the cat, "what do you think?" she asks. The white cat yawns and shakes its fur before looking back up at Nene, she nods and takes another look at the clothes again, "you're right, its too boring."

Kiriha leans against the wall next to the door; he's wearing his regular outfit this time, his blue jacket with a black T-shirt inside, jeans and his black boots. With his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he could hear the ticking of the clock and the birds chirping outside. He smiles listening to them, and was about to hum a tune when he heard the door locks start clicking.

The door opens and a beautiful, tall woman walks in. his eyes widened, seeing her long ponytailed blonde hair and her beautiful white dress. Her earring shinned making reflections on the side of her face. _This person… mother?_ He thought, having some sort of shock, sadness, and happiness filling up in his belly. Surely, this person, from such an angle, looked like Kiriha's mother.

He was about to reach out to her, when the side of her face turned towards him, snapping him out of it. She turns around and smiles sweetly. She had red lipstick on and a little bit of blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are exactly the same color as Nene's, "well hello, I didn't see you there," she says, her voice is soft and gentle. Kiriha relaxes on the wall he's leaning on, but lifts himself off it to introduce himself properly. He makes a formal bow to show his respect, "you must be Mrs. Amano. I'm Aonuma Kiriha, Nene's friend,"

Mrs. Amano holds her hands together, "Aonuma Kiriha! i am so very pleased to finally meet you, she has told me a lot about you,"

"o-oh," Kiriha said pulling off a small blush.

She walks over to him looking very worried, "if you're in here that means Nene is too, please tell me, is she?"

Kiriha nods, "you don't have to worry, she's safe, I made sure she is,"

Mrs. Amano sighed with relief, "thank goodness, I was so worried about her yesterday with that storm and all. The power went out here so I had no hope of calling her," she sighs again and looks around the house. She walks over to the side and flips a switch, but the lights didn't turn on, "just as I thought, still out." Kiriha was about to speak when he heard another sound outside, "Honey, is the power back?"

"No dear, I think they're still fixing it over on the other side," she said with her voice raised. She walks to the door and opening wider for the man to come in.

Kiriha backs away a little and finally see's a glimpse of the man. Perfect black hair, forming perfectly behind the head, He wears a business suit with a blue tie and a pin that says his name. He walks in and stops at the door, shifting through his mails, "it's taking them this long to fix it? Well I shouldn't know, I'm not the one-" he stops as his eyes caught on to Kiriha. He lifts his head slowly as Mrs. Amano spoke, "dear, this is Nene's friend, Aonuma Kiriha, he brought home Nene safe and sound," just then, the man glared at Kiriha, and Kiriha stood stiffly at his glare. He kept himself stuck together to keep himself from shaking.

Nene closes the door behind her while holding her cat. She set it down and then made her way downstairs. She decided to just wear her normal outfit, thanking herself that she bought a second pair. She stops at the end of the steps to find her parents home, "mother! Father!" she says happily as she ran and hugs them, "Nene! I'm so glad you're okay," said Mrs. Amano with a relieved tone. Both the mother and father looked relieved and happy that she was safe, "I thought for sure that you'd be home as soon as possible," said Mr. Amano, "Nene where on earth did you go?"

"It's alright father," Nene said looking at him with a happy face, "Kiriha got me out of the storm and to his place; I stayed the night there,"

"….I see," said Mr. Amano, who's smile quickly disappeared as he turned swiftly to glare at Kiriha, the poor boy who tried standing straight as best as he could. He tilted his head to the side a little bit and tried to look away from Mr. Amano's death glare.

"oh Nene, you must have been soaked from the rain," Mrs. Amano said, fixing Nene's hair a little.

"my clothes were so wet from the storm, but he let me borrow his."

Kiriha could see the fire in Mr. Amano's eyes and this time he couldn't keep the shivers back any longer, though he still tried to keep a straight face but failing badly at it. Mrs. Amano placed both of her hands on her chest, "why that's so nice of him, isn't it dear?" she said looking at her husband, "yes…" he said in a rough voice, "maybe he can tell us what ELSE happened."

Kiriha inched back until his back lightly hit the wall. He tried to keep himself together, but he couldn't help eyeing the open door. Nene put her hands on her sides and pouted, "Father, he didn't do anything. If it wasn't for him, I'd be out in the storm the whole night long, you owe him your thanks," Mr. Amano looked back at her. And Kiriha, free from the death glare, slumped over feeling exhausted from that, "o-of course Nene," Mr. Amano placed his hands on Nene's shoulders, "we were just so worried about you, I was afraid that you were somewhere where I couldn't protect you," _and you were…_

"Oh father," said Nene in a whisper, she then looked up, smiling at him, "you don't have to protect me anymore, I'm strong enough to protect myself."

"I know you are," Mr. Amano happily said as he casually walked towards Kiriha, "and yes! My apologies, thank you for keeping her safe,"

Mrs. Amano looked over, "what can we do to repay you?"

"n-nothing, your thanks is enough," Kiriha replied without feeling uneasy.

"Kiriha and I are going to hang out," Nene butted in.

"Hang out?" Mr. Amano's calm and happy smile turned back into the fiery death glare. Kiriha flinched and jogged to the entrance of the door. He stood there waiting for Nene, and trying to avoid his gaze once again.

Nene said her good byes to her mother and trotted towards Kiriha's side, "I'll see you later papa, let's go Kiriha," she said excitedly as she rushed ahead of him. He turned and gave another respectful bow, "it was nice meeting you," he said and then bounded off to catch up to Nene.

Mrs. Amano waved to them, "such a well mannered young man he is, and very sweet too,"

"Humph," she heard Mr. Amano, "you trust him? That he'll protect Nene?"

"I know I can. Nene seems to act differently towards him, she looks so much happier," she turns towards her husband, "there's just something about him that makes me feel like I can trust him. Strange dear, it seems like they've known each other forever."

The breeze flowed calmly again and although some people are having trouble with power outages, it hadn't stopped them from enjoying the beautiful sunny day. After breakfast, Kiriha and Nene went to the city on bus. As soon as they got there, they walked around for a couple blocks until Nene spotted a shop that she was interested in, and sooner after that shop, she spotted another, and another. Kiriha, on the other hand, didn't mind at all, but while looking around himself, a certain shop caught his attention.

Nene tugged on his shirt, "let's go in there next," she said happily. The store that caught his eye was directly across from where she wanted to go. Kiriha saw this as an opportunity, "Nene, you go ahead, Im…. Going to go and find a restroom somewhere,"

"Huh? Um, Kiriha, I'm pretty sure they have a restroom ther-" as Nene was about to finish Kiriha was already on his way towards the other side of the street. She kept his eye on him as she turned her head, glaring, _he's up to something, _Nene thought and walked inside the store that she wanted to go in.

"I'm not sure of what to get for Akari as a 'good bye' present," Taiki said as Yuu skimmed through the clothes, "what do you think? Yuu,"

"Taiki-san, I don't think it's a good idea to buy her an outfit. Maybe something smaller and below your price range,"

"Sounds like an good idea," Taiki said in a rather mellow tone. Yuu looked at him, with much concern, "Taiki," he whispered, "you're acting like she's moving incredibly far away,"

"I know, I know." The goggle headed boy smiled and then scanned the store to see if he can spot anything that Akari might be interested in. instead, he did a double take at the entrance of the store and saw a familiar face. He ducked down a little, hidden behind a crowd of hanging clothes, "Kiriha? What's he doing here?" Taiki whispered to himself.

Taiki couldn't help but notice that he seemed different today. He saw Kiriha head towards the racks and watched him go through them one by one, quickly but carefully at the same time. Kiriha smiled widely as he saw just the right item, this left Taiki with a confused expression on his face. When Kiriha paid for the item and left the store, Taiki called Yuu over and they both rushed towards the entrance, keeping an eye on him through the window, "Taiki?" said Yuu, "whats up? Why are we here?"

"Kiriha," Taiki said pointing towards him.

After Kiriha crossed the street, Yuu also spotted someone familiar. Of course she's familiar, they practically share the same house, "Taiki-san, Nene's here too!"

"….ooooh?" Taiki said as he smirked. He crosses his arms and keeps watching them and Yuu did the same.

Crossing the street again, Kiriha walked towards Nene with his one hand in his pocket and the other hand holding a small bag, "well there was nothing much in that store," said Nene. She noticed the bag that he was holding and glared at him, "I knew you were up to something. Kiriha if you wanted to go to a shop of your choice, don't be shy to ask,"

"Who said I was shy?" Kiriha said. He smiled and handed her the bag, "maybe I wanted to surprise you."

Nene blushed, "Kiriha… you mean you… you wanted to get me a present?"

Kiriha started to blush himself, he turned away slightly, "a-are you going to take it or not?"

"Well, I-I don't know, I mean…"

"Don't be modest," he said and then looked at her from the side before looking away again, "this was meant for no one else but you. So take it."

Nene looked at Kiriha and then back at the bag. She slowly reached for it and took it from him. She opened the bag and reached in through the tissues that covered the present. She felt it and pulled it out slowly. Her eyes widened at the umbrella that she held in her hand. It was the exact same color as the umbrella that her mother gave her except that it has small running rabbit symbols at the edges of the umbrella.

"You said you lost your umbrella in the storm… so I wanted to get you a new one," Kiriha said. When he turned his head back to look at Nene, he saw that there were small tears forming at the outer sides of her eyes. Trying to figure out what he did wrong, Kiriha took a step back and tried to calm her down, "w-what? Look, if you don't like it, I'll return it, no problem,"

She sniffed a little and just stared at it, when finally, she spoke.

"…. I like it…" Nene said before rushing in, giving him a hug, small tears landing on him, "I love it Kiriha, thank you so much."

Kiriha smiled and hugged her back, feeling those butterflies in his stomach again, _I knew she'd like it, _Kiriha thought.

**(Was suppose to be longer, but I think I'll stop right here : 3 **

**2 more chapters to go)**


	9. Hanging Out

**( this chapter was extremely long, so I cut it in half and decided to just have the next part be chapter 10. so I guess I'm extending the number of chapters by one x3)**

**(I'll upload chapter 10 soon. Also, instead of adding squiggly lines, since it doesn't appear to work in the other chapters, I used 'S's' instead.)**

CHAPTER 9

They walked side by side, going into different shops, stores, and other places that the city had to offer. Farther back behind them, a certain duo hid behind signs, buildings, and cars. Taiki peeked out from the side of a flower shop, smirking, "Taiki-san" whispered Yuu from behind him, "are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, they're just going out together," Yuu really had no idea why Taiki was so interested in stalking them; he didn't think that Taiki would be that kind of guy.

He turned and spoke to Yuu, "it's a good idea, if we're not caught. Besides, don't you think it's a little odd for both Kiriha and your sister to be acting this way?"

"W-well…" Yuu looked away, thinking about it, "I guess it is pretty strange. Kiriha is a nice guy even when he's tough, but he seems a little too nice towards Nene."

Taiki peeked out of the side again, and signaled to move.

Nene looked around happily until she came across a store that was advertising such a pretty dress behind a window. She runs up to it and gasps, "woooow! Kiriha look!"

He walks up beside her and observes the long dress, "yeah, what about it?"

Nene rolls her eyes and grabs Kiriha on the wrist, dragging him inside. She asked the employer about the dress and luckily they have one more left, just the size that Nene was looking for.

Kiriha, on the other hand, followed her towards the dressing room as Nene was glancing through the racks of clothes and would occasionally stop and shift through them, and then got back on track towards the dressing area. Kiriha ignored what was around him; in fact, the only thing he's focused on is Nene. His thoughts clouded him again. Kiriha sighs, closes his eyes and smirks; _all I need to do is wait for the right moment, but when? We had something going on back at the condo… or did we? _Kiriha kept his eyes closed, listening to Nene's footsteps echoing, _I wonder, _he hears the footsteps moving towards the right, _does she… _he hears a door open as the sound of her clicking boots walk past it. He walks past it too, then turns around to swing the door shut, _does she like me too? I wonder, _Kiriha locks the door but holds on to the handle, reality coming back to him _… a door… a door?_ He slowly opens his eyes, blinks a little as he looks at the door in front of him, "Kiriha?" he heard Nene curiously say behind him and suddenly, it hits him. He apparently followed Nene inside a dressing room.

He turns around slowly to see Nene, still fully dressed, glare at him with her arms crossed. Her body leans towards the side.

"Don't tell me that you plan on watching me dress in here," she said unsatisfied. Kiriha blushed, "n-no! I didn't mean… I-I was just… you see, it was…" Kiriha paused for a moment just staring at her. Then, with a sudden change of attitude, he smirks and leans against the door, crossing his arms and winking at her. He spoke in a sly tone, "well, if that's what you want, I can stay for a little while longer until after you-"

A sharp slap can be heard down the hallway of the dressing room followed by Nene's voice, "YOU PERVERT!"

The two of them continued to walk among the crowd of people. Nene pouted and refused to look at Kiriha. Kiriha just walked along beside her, a huge red mark on the left side of his cheek with the shape of a hand so visible, that even the passer-bys slowed there pace down to look at it. He reached up and rubbed it. It stung a little which made him wince, "that's what you get," Nene said, she didn't even have to turn and look at him to find out what he was doing. Kiriha sighed, "I was only kidding,"

"That's what they all say,"

"no really! I was!"

Nene didn't reply back but rather looked sadly as she kept walking, "I really wanted that dress," she said, changing the subject, "it's so nice to wear but so expensive." Nene held on to her little bag tightly. Kiriha hadn't seen her in the dress, but tried to imagine what she would look like wearing it, _I bet she'd look like a model in that dress… but then again, I wouldn't care what fashionable clothes she wears, _"to my eyes, you'll always look beautiful," he whispered.

Nene heard him mumble something but didn't catch what he said, "what was that?" she asked him. Kiriha looked at her, "what was what?"

"You said something,"

"I did?" _shoot! Did I say that out loud?_ "I…. didn't say anything. You're hearing things," he said placing his hands in his pockets. Nene looked suspiciously at him, "no I'm not, I heard you say something, so what was it? You can tell me,"

"I did tell you…,"

"Kiriha," Nene said getting overly curious now. He smirked and thought of an idea, "alright, I'll tell you… if you can beat me to the stoplight up ahead," and of course, he got a head start leaving a curious and confused Nene following behind, "no fair! You run faster than me,"

"Then you'd better step it up a notch," he yelled back as he progressed further down. He turned back to see if Nene was somewhere behind him, but he couldn't see her. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Nene running beside him, "looks like I did," she giggled. Kiriha looked at her shockingly, _h-how did she…?_ Nene winked at him and started running ahead, "see you at the finish line."

Not far behind, Taiki and Yuu began to sprint towards the stoplight too, "come on Yuu, we can't lose them," Taiki said putting his goggles over his eyes while Yuu, who's hanging on to Taiki's shirt, is easily being dragged by him, "I'm wearing safety gears the next time this happens!" said Yuu with a touch of emotion.

Kiriha lost the race but challenged her again, and again, and again, losing every time. It was first to the stoplight, then first to reach the other side of the crosswalk, then the flower shop, then a hot dog stand, then a museum, then a lamp post, and lastly, a fountain in the middle of a park. It all ended the same, with one winner and one loser. Nene jumped on the side of the fountain being careful not to slip into the water, she is victorious once again, "HA! I win, that's seven points for me and zero for mister Aonuma."

Kiriha, who was extremely exhausted, collapsed on the grass, breathing heavily. He opened one eye and looked at the upside down smiling Nene. She was breathing hard as well, but not too hard, apparently she didn't look very exhausted, _how does she do it?_ He thought. Breathing heavily, he spoke, "you… were just lucky… that's all…"

"Admit it, I'm the fastest, beat you in all seven races plus the one to this tree,"

Kiriha couldn't believe this at all, he lost to a girl, AGAIN. What's even worse is that he lost to the same girl, probably for the one billionth time, "tch, whatever, you won't be so lucky next time," he grumbled at the giggling girl.

Behind another tree farther off, Taiki kneeled on the ground trying to catch his breath, "geez Yuu, don't tell me you can do the same and run on for miles and miles,"

"I don't have as much stamina as she does," said Yuu, dirtied and beat up by being dragged all the way there.

It was a good thing that Kiriha started those races, Nene forgot about what Kiriha had said. They stayed at the park for a while, chatting and feeding the birds; although Kiriha didn't partake in that activity since he was busy facing off with a lone goose that kept biting him on the leg. They set off and bought some ice cream, then went to more stores. There were times when Kiriha would turn over his shoulder to look at Nene, his feelings for her growing the more he spent time with her, just like back in the digital world. He truly didn't want this to end.

Nene on the other hand, did exactly the same. She enjoys being with him even when he was rash in the digital world. But now, she seems to enjoy being with him even more. She, herself, didn't want this to end either. She wondered about him, _does he or did he ever have a crush on me too?_

For the rest of the day, they spent time enjoying themselves and each others company. The sun was already setting, turning the once blue sky into a yellow orange color, with a little pink here and there. The two of them stood on a large grassy slope that led down towards the water that divided the city from another portion of the area. They could see the bridge that connects to it. They ran down the slope, or should I say, stumbled down. Nene tripped and slammed behind Kiriha. They both laughed rolling down the hill, then found themselves laying beside each other when they finally got down.

They chuckled helping themselves off the ground; they turned to admire the area around them. Kiriha set a foot forward and noticed a couple fireflies emerging from the grass and clovers. They flew between them and smoothly flew upwards towards the almost night sky. Nene watched as they disappeared and then slowly turned towards Kiriha, who was staring at her. He smiled and made a huge leap across and suddenly, a bunch of fireflies flew up in the air, which amazed Nene even more. Kiriha made a few jumps and jogged around, fireflies flying everywhere. Soon Nene joined in with him. They jogged sideways, across, and close together. Nene stopped ahead of him and watched the bunch of those light bugs gather their group and flew away over the water. She turned behind her and her eyes met with his. She noticed that his eyes were calm and gentle. And to him with a couple fireflies calmly flying around her, she looked like an angel in disguise, "Nene…" he said and she blinked, looking up at him, "hmm? Yes Kiriha?"

"I need to tell you something,"

"What is it?"

"I… um…" Kiriha, even when hypnotized by her gaze, seemed to be struggling with those words, just those three words, "you see… I…"

"Go on," she said, hypnotized by his gaze also. Then a noise came from his stomach, cutting them off, "um… I'm a little hungry," Kiriha said, smiling nervously.

Nene looked at him with surprise, "o-oh! Well, I'm getting there too. Where should we eat?"

Kiriha tried his best to look like that's what he meant to say, "Not someplace fancy,"

Nene giggled and made her way up the slope. Kiriha sighed and slouched over, following behind her.


	10. Singing from your Heart

**(And it's up ^0^ enjoy)**

CHAPTER 10

Actually, the place was a bit fancy, with moderately bright lights, walls made out of genuine wood, marble tiles and tables, and it was fairly huge, "I'll pay," Nene said happily, but Kiriha wouldn't have this, "no, I'm going to pay," the two went on and on even after they took their seats, a table for two. Soon they settled down and chatted about other things until the food came. Nene ordered the giant lobster while Kiriha ordered the King salmon with breaded shrimp on the side. Nene looked at the salmon and then back at Kiriha. He took notice of this, "what?"

"Oh nothing… I just thought you'd order something with a little bit more, meat?" said Nene and Kiriha smirked at her, "technically, a fish is a type of meat,"

"What? No way, fish isn't meat,"

"Uh, yes it is,"

"And how do you know? Mister Genius," Nene teased

The two of them talked about it while they were eating their meal. Taiki and Yuu, on the other hand, looked through a window of the restaurant, "I wonder what they're talking about," Taiki said to Yuu who looked a little tired from the stalking adventure he's having.

Something among the bush they were at, caught Yuu's attention. He moved closer but couldn't quite see what it is.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

After the meal, Nene leaned and breathed in deep. Exhaled, and smiled, "wow, I'm full,"

"Me too," Kiriha said shortly after, "so, how's your idol career going?"

Nene froze completely. Kiriha raised a brow, wondering what's with her all of the sudden, "is it… going as planned?" she stares at him still and Kiriha continued nervously, "… are you doing okay? Hey! I've wanted to hear that song you sang."

Nene snapped out of it, she turned her gaze towards her plate, looking away from Kiriha. He felt concerned and asked, "What's wrong?"

She shifted nervously, still avoiding to look at him, _should I tell him? Or not? What will he think of me if I do?_ She heard him call her name and finally she looked up, "um… I…"

"Yes?" Kiriha said listening intently

Nene sighed and decided to get this over with, "I lied. They didn't accept me."

The two were silent for a while, and Kiriha didn't exactly know what to think of that at all. If what Nene is saying is the truth, then she had been lying to her friends and family this whole time. He put his arms on the table and crossed them, "why?" he said watching her. She took a deep breath and said it, "he said I… can't sing,"

"that's it?" he said and Nene nodded, then spoke again, "I'm planning to try it again, so I'm taking vocal lessons. But even **that **doesn't seem to be working." She suddenly felt comfortable now talking about this with him, he didn't appear to be angry at her for lying to him and everyone she knew, "I see," he said closing his eyes and thinking for a bit. He snickered and looked back at Nene, "to be honest, I'm not sure if I should believe that or not,"

"Believe what?" Nene said curiously

"That it's all because of your singing, I've never heard you sing before, but I bet it doesn't sound **that **bad,"

"It really is, if he said so, then it must be. Even my vocal teacher-"

"Show me," Kiriha said suddenly. Nene was surprised but also a bit stressed. He got up from his seat and moved next to her, holding out his hand. She looked at it, and back at him. Kiriha spoke calmly to her, "Nene, if you want, I can help you. But I can't if you don't show me."

He smiled lovingly at her, something she caught on, "you can trust me," he whispered. Nene blush's a little and without realizing it, her hand was making its way towards his. She smiled and placed it in his hands, _I do, trust you._

The two are standing out at the balcony of the restaurant where it faced the water. There were tables, but nobody occupied them, they were all inside except for the musicians who played soft and quiet music. Small birds still flew and chirped around, looking for scraps of food but also attracted to the beautiful music that the musicians are playing, "alright," Kiriha said putting his hands in his pockets, "let's see what you can do." Nene hesitated a little, gulping down hard; she closed her eyes and began. She started out softly, which Kiriha was satisfied with. Until her voice rose louder and louder, and suddenly it tried going softer but it sounded like it was staying at the same level. It rose and fell, then rose again and just couldn't fall anymore unless she tried hard enough.

At last, she ended, "… s-so…" Nene said, feeling like she just killed dozens of people. Kiriha, who is gaping at what he just heard, shook his head and tried to look like she did ok, "t-that was… just as g-good… m-maybe even better than what I expected," Kiriha said his voice cracking at the very end. He glanced over to the musicians who have their mouths hanging wide open too, confused on whether they should leave or stay.

Nene felt the urge to try again, "I'll do better, maybe a higher pitch," and she did, this time, singing it shorter.

Kiriha certainly held on. she sounded like she was screaming it, not singing it. She had another urge again, "ok ok, it'll be better this time, I'll try harder-"

"Stop," Kiriha cut her off and walked closer. Good thing he did too, the musicians are just about ready to pack their bags, and among the bushes near the edge of the balcony, lay a shivering Taiki and Yuu, "Taiki-san… s-she sounds,"

"Yuu, if you can't say anything nice about her, don't say anything at all," said Taiki holding on to his goggles. But it's plain to see that he was clearly on the same boat as Yuu in this.

Kiriha sighed and Nene felt guilty, "I'm sorry Kiriha-kun,"

"Don't be. The good news is that I found your problem,"

"Really? That fast?" she said and he nodded. Kiriha continued, "You're trying too hard. Just calm down, relax, and sing it from in here," he placed his two fingers right in the middle of his chest, he wanted her to sing from her heart, "think about something that makes you truly happy, and once you got that feeling, let it out. It'll come naturally."

Nene placed her hand on her chest, and then turned around to face the water. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. She thought of the things that would make her happy, there was her family and friends, her life, she has everything she could possibly want, what more was there? Suddenly, a soft humming sound came to her, it was the same voice she's been hearing, _h-hey! I think I hear it, _she thought. She kept listening, and it slowly started to fill her up with joy and happiness. She smiled and wanted badly to hum along. Then the lyrics came, it sounded so perfectly, way better than anyone else she's heard, even her own. Well especially her own. She wants so badly to sing along, so she opens her eyes a little and see's Kiriha ahead of her, looking over the water. It took her some time to realize, but as it all came together, Nene couldn't help but looked surprisingly at him, she literally thought that it was all in her head, but it wasn't. Kiriha is the one definitely singing. He is extremely experienced at this, either that, or he was born with a good singing voice. Either way, Kiriha sung smoothly at some parts and then strongly at the others, he hit every high note and low note perfectly, he is absolutely in sync_… Kiriha. I knew it was you._

She walked closer and stopped beside him. she smiled and closed her eyes, doing what he said. Then, she began to sing the second verse right after Kiriha, and this time, she also became perfectly in sync with the song Kiriha was singing, finally getting the high and the low notes and the melody. She is singing from her heart.

Kiriha listened to that beautiful voice she had, soft and sweet, and also strong, more importantly, she looked like she was having fun.

From what that terrible noise was minutes before, had turned into something like this. He joined in and both of them singing this time. The birds around them were silent, as the musicians followed the melody with their instruments. It switched from Nene to Kiriha, sometimes the other way around, and then they would come together smoothly like they've been singing together their whole lives.

The birds took flight and flew around them, dancing in the sky before flying away. At that time, Kiriha and Nene came to an end, finishing the last pieces of the song while looking at each other in the moonlight. They were slowly moving closer and hoping that this is the perfect time, Kiriha spoke, "Nene, there's something-"

"That you want to tell me," Nene interrupted. He smiled and got himself ready. He looked into those sparkly eyes of hers; they certainly glow much brighter in the moonlight, "Nene. I l-"

A clap could be heard from the entrance that leads back inside the restaurant; it started slow at first, but then rapidly increased. They both turned to see who it was and it was a surprise indeed, at least to Nene.

"That was BRILLIANT! I never knew you had it in you Nene, your singing is wonderful!" said the man with the glasses. It's the man who will one day make Nene become a popular idol, "and you boy," he said pointing at Kiriha, "you are amazing! The both of you are. You two did the greatest duet I've ever heard in a long time,"

"You… you really think so?" said Nene feeling quite shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes! Definitely! I'd like to take in the both of you, but I have to keep true to my word, only one could go for now."

Nene smiled and looked back at Kiriha. He nodded to her, "well? Go on,"

"Kiriha kun," she whispered. She felt like she needed to cry, but she kept it in as she turned to face the manager, "I still want to become an idol,"

"you're in!" the man was practically crying himself, he lifted his glasses while picking his handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the tears from his eyes, "I can see it now, Amano Nene, the great idol of…. Well who knows? We'll work on it" He fixes his glasses and continues on, "I have only a week here so that will give you time to get ready for the trip to Hong Kong. Um, may I have your address? We can pick you up from there."

True that Kiriha was happy for Nene, but as soon as he heard 'Hong Kong,' he suddenly felt at a loss, "w-what?" he whispered to himself as Nene gave her address to the man. He is suddenly having a hard time processing this, Hong Kong is all the way in China, and they'll both be a billion miles away.

"Thank you very much misses Amano. I'll be at your house next weekend, nine in the morning so that we can catch the bus terminal. You don't need to worry about the airline tickets; I'll be paying for it. Good day to you and your friend," the man said formally, and then walked back inside. Nene didn't think this would happen. But it did happen, and it was all thanks to Kiriha. She swirled around and stopped to see Kiriha, "I can't believe this, my dreams are just about to come true! Thank you so much Kiriha kun!" Nene leaped up and hugged him, but he stayed silent. She pulled away, "so, what were you going to tell me?"

"Um… I was …" he was debating whether to tell her again, now that he just recently heard that she's going to Hong Kong. Nene began to worry about him, "Kiriha… is something wrong?"

"N-no. it's nothing, I was going to say… it's getting a little late. We should leave," he replied sadly.

The two walked back to the bus and rode it back, silence between them. When they did talk, it would go straight to the point, and the silence begins shortly after.

Already walking along to the familiar neighborhood, Nene kept her eyes on him as Kiriha led the way to her house, "Kiriha… something's wrong, I know there is," she said, hoping that he would reply, and he did with a sigh, "there's nothing wrong Nene,"

"You're not being honest,"

Kiriha stopped as his shoulders dropped a little. He turned around slowly and saw a worried girl standing just a few inches away from him. He sighed again and looked away, "you never said anything about going to Hong Kong," he said. Then it suddenly came to Nene that she told no one else about that, just that she was an idol.

Kiriha chuckled, "that's alright… im sure you'll do fine there," he said smiling at her, that reassured her that it was nothing more than just a small misunderstanding, but when Kiriha turned back around, Nene noticed that the sadness came back to him. There is something much more than that.

They got to the house and the both of them stopped at the walk way that led to the door, "well, I guess I'll see you later. We should do this again sometime," said Nene. Kiriha nodded, "yeah, we should."

The two of them gazed at each other, Nene felt as light as ever, just looking at him made her feel this way, _does he feel the same?_ She thought. She then felt a little heavy as she started to notice something. She was going to Hong Kong. After next week, she won't be able to see any of her friends anymore; she won't be able to see Kiriha. How could she have missed this? Being an idol really meant a lot to her, but it had to be, otherwise she wouldn't have said yes.

"Nene," Kiriha said, a small pause after that, and then he continued, "When you were singing with me, what were you thinking about that made you happy?"

Nene had no idea how to answer that. She searched for the words to explain, but didn't she make it obvious? Of course not, "it was…. It was-"

"Nene! Welcome home!" again they were interrupted, this time by Mr. Amano

"Um… it was my family," Nene finished up quickly, looking back at Kiriha with a smile. He returned the smile and replied, "I see… I guess I better take my leave,"

"r-right," Nene stuttered.

She watched him walk back the way they came. She sighed and tried to hold herself together. She walked back to her father who was waiting by the door, feeling guilty that she lied to him again. She thought about what he said,

"_Nene, when you were singing with me, what were you thinking about that made you happy?"_

A small tear was about to run down her face but she quickly wiped it, "are you alright?" Mr. Amano said, "Yes I'm alright," Nene said back, _my family does make me happy. But Kiriha, I'm the happiest when I'm with you._

Kiriha unlocked the door to his condo. He unbuckled his boots and slowly made his way towards the living room. He took off his jacket doing while still walking and let it fall on the carpet. Kiriha slowly headed up the stairs and into his room, where he plopped forward on his bed. He groaned putting his crossed arms over his head, his face buried on the blue blanket, _I don't want us to be apart._

**(lol, well, you can choose whatever song they sang : 3**

**One more chapter now)**


	11. The StarCrossed Lovers

**(sry for the long wait… I was recovering from the last episode of Xros Wars Hunters. =_= was certainly not expecting much anyways. Well anyway, enjoy the last chapter, I might write another story, probably about the next gen of digimon xros wars, but idk. : 3 enjoy)**

**CHAPTER 11**

The beginning of the weekend came and Nene decided to tell her father about the good news since she didn't get the chance to when she stepped inside. He was actually on his way out that night, saying that someone made a mistake when sending some documents, which was a good thing for her, the two sometimes never have an agreement with each other, and good old' mom would always be there to help. He had been gone for the rest of the weekday, and without waiting for him to come home, she decided to take a trip to his workplace.

Standing in front of the door, she breathed in deep and stepped into his office, full of courage and confidence.

Aside from Nene, Kiriha has been having problems coping up with the news. He hasn't slept well, ate less than he usually does, and is suddenly having trouble focusing in school. His group mates were worried about him and asked him a couple times if he was okay, and he would reply, "I'm fine, just sleepy," usually just mumbling it. It's almost eleven, noon time, and Kiriha has spent his whole morning under the covers of his bed. He told himself a couple times that he was going to come out, get dressed, and maybe take a walk somewhere, and it took the whole morning just to slowly set foot on his own carpet. Within a few more minutes he was out and about in his condo. Deciding to put the news and Nene aside in his mind, he made himself some breakfast and ate more than he did a couple days ago. He was actually starting to feel a little bit better, _that's what I need, a break from Nene, _he thought, and he certainly needed a break from thinking about her. He stretched and decided to take a long walk.

Back at Mr. Amano's workplace, things weren't going too well for Nene and her father. She ran out of his office and Mr. Amano tried calling for her to come back, but his attempt failed. Running out of the building, Nene stopped to catch her breath in the middle of the steps, _I knew I shouldn't have told him, it was too soon. _Her breathing calmed and she slowly stepped the rest of the way down. Her ride was waiting for her, but he told the driver to go off without her, _I'd rather take the bus home today. _

Nearing the bus stop Nene looked up to find a familiar face in the small crowd, "Yuu!" she yelled and the blonde boy responded, "Nene!"

The bus moved and made its way down the busy streets. Afterwards, it's a smooth ride home. Nene, who sat beside Yuu, glanced out the window, seeing the reflection of the water from far away. Moments came back to her and suddenly found herself thinking of him. She shook her head then chatted with Yuu, "What were you doing there? Are you going home early?"

"Well, I went to the bookstore to see if my book came in, but not yet. And I don't know, maybe I'll just go to the basketball court and practice. Maybe I'll bring Taiki along and have him show me some tricks," said Yuu happily. Nene nodded, "that's great!" she hasn't told Yuu about the good news yet and knowing that he would understand, she faces him directly and spoke, "Yuu, there's something I have to tell you. I've told mother and some of my friends about this already but I really wanted to surprise you. For my career, I'll be headed off to-"

"Hong Kong," interrupted Yuu which surprised Nene. She looked questionably at him, "um… Taiki and I…" he paused, but continued, "You see, when you were going out with Kiriha, we sort of followed you everywhere that whole day,"

"You were following us the whole day," she repeated, she was about to yell at him and ask who sent him but her thoughts disrupted her, _which means… _Nene looked away shamefully, "oh… even to the restaurant?"

"Yup,"

"So you heard everything I said to Kiriha?"

"… Yeah. But it's ok Nee-san, I understand. You didn't want to worry us," Yuu chuckled, "we would have understood anyways,"

Nene smiled, Yuu was always good at inspiring her and cheering her up after some argument with her father, "thanks Yuu."

"No problem. Also, your singing was amazing Nee-san. So was his, I didn't even know he could sing,"

Nene giggled, "You know what? Me neither." She shifted her position.

Yuu looked out of the window behind him, "you know, when we were following you, I couldn't help but notice that you two looked like an actual couple,"

Nene turned slightly red and looked away, "w-we do?"

Yuu nodded.

When they were finally dropped off, Nene and Yuu walked along chatting for awhile, "ahh, I'm going to go to Taiki's and see if he wants to practice with me, I'll see you later Nee-san,"

"You be careful," said Nene and waved her little brother. She looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move slowly, "so blue," she whispered, "oh! I know!" suddenly thinking of something, or perhaps someone, she dashed away towards her new destination, _will he be there?_

She had been going to the park during those days after their little hang out around the city. However, she hasn't exactly seen him there lately. She would walk around the park secretly looking for him, and her heart would sink every time he wasn't there. But nonetheless, she wasn't about to give up just yet, her time in Japan is limited and Nene wants to spend all her time with her friends as much as possible, even Kiriha. She made a turn and stopped to look at the half empty park. She scanned around looking for him, but he didn't appear to be around the play area. She walked in, still scanning, and then she headed for the other side of the park where she got lost during the storm. Nene kept walking on, until she came across the place where she bumped into him. She stopped there and looked around. Then she sighed and took another path, _Kiriha… I wish you were here, _she thought.

The cherry blossom petals flew around, gently landing on the ground all around her. One of the flowers fell from the branch and smoothly made its way towards Nene's head. She felt it land and blinked looking up, and right in front of her was the man she was searching for, for what felt like a long time. The same could be said for Kiriha, except it was half and half, he wanted to see her, but then again he didn't want to either.

"Kiriha!" Nene said, extremely happy to see him. Kiriha held his hand up and reached for the middle of her head where the flower landed. He grabbed it and instead of taking it off, he placed it to the side of her head, tucking the little stem behind the upper part of her ear. Nene looked shyly at him, blushing as he fixed it above her right ear, "there, it looks better now," Kiriha said. He smiled at her but looked away sadly. He shrugged it off quickly and acted like he was ok, but Nene, who took a closer look at him, could tell that something rather odd was going on, "Kiriha, you look sleepy," she said to him. he rubbed his face, "well I am…. But not really, just a little," afterwards he ran his hand through his hair and continued, "but, what about you? You looked sad again,"

"o-oh well that's because…. That's because I thought you weren't here," she finally said which surprised Kiriha, _she's been looking for me?_

Ssssssssssss

They walked towards the path that Nene was taking, Kiriha listened to her about her practicing her singing and that she felt she was improving a lot. he liked hearing about that and was glad that he could help, then she brought up the conversation with her father, "ugh, I can't believe that he's not supporting me in my decision to go to Hong Kong, It's my dream to be an idol, and all he ever talked to me about when I was little, is to follow my dreams. I hope he doesn't think that my dreams are just going to school and finding work here," Nene pouted. Kiriha was silent for a while. Wanting to be at least a little bit honest, Kiriha spoke to her, knowing that she wouldn't like what he said, "… you know… he may just be right about that…"

Slightly surprised that she heard that from him, Nene suddenly became confused and a little curious, "… you think he's right?"

"Maybe; But what he said to you does make sense, doesn't it? Just think about it,"

"…So what…. You're…. you're agreeing with him?" clearly Nene didn't like where this was going, but she kept her calm as she's still confused about what he was talking about.

Kiriha stopped and turned around to look at her, "Nene," he said quietly.

Maybe she was just thinking too much on it, but one thing is for certain, he was agreeing with her father. She spoke with a little bit of hurt in her tone, "so I'm guessing, it's better if I stay here and focus on my schooling and other things that all girls my age should be doing…. Is that it Kiriha?"

"I… I'd say that's the best plan. I mean, come on Nene, going to a different country to become an idol? That's just absurd-"

"Absurd…" Nene shakes her head and chuckles a little, "I can't believe this,"

He took a step forward and tried to make her understand, "Nene, believe me when I say I want you to follow your dream and become an idol. But look at what you're doing,"

"What I'm doing? Kiriha I know exactly what I'm doing, I am following my dream, and this is the one chance that I have to achieve that,"

"Look around, you have plenty of chances,"

"Do I? Do I really have more than one chance?"

"I….." Kiriha stopped before he could say anymore. He really didn't know if she would have another chance as this kind of career is extremely competitive and usually only one is chosen.

"You don't know do you," said Nene. Kiriha shook his head from the idea, "the point is, I think you should re-think this whole, going to Hong Kong thing. You're too young to be living by yourself,"

"Is that so," she said crossing her arms, "you're living by yourself and you're doing just fine,"

"that's different," Kiriha said, "my parents died but you still have yours. You're just way too young and inexperienced for any of this,"

"You're starting sound like my father,"

"Good, someone has too."

They suddenly became quiet. The blossoms fell more as the wind breezed by, "whatever, support from you or not, I'm going and nothings going to stop me,"

Kiriha sighed uneasily, "Nene,"

"Understand?" she said shortly after

"What about your friends? Don't you care about them? And what about your family? You have everything you've ever wanted, right here," he paused for a bit, "d-don't you feel like you're leaving something behind?" Kiriha said in almost a sad tone.

Nene looked down and thought for a minute, "I do care about my friends and family, I know they would want me to do this. Kiriha, they mean everything to me and no matter what, they'll always be in my heart, always. So just what am I leaving behind?"

Kiriha stood there, trying to hold himself together. He scoffed and turned his back to her, "fine, go follow your silly dream then," he told Nene then walked away from her. Nene had no idea what was going on with him, but she felt the urge to stop him, wanting an honest answer to why Kiriha is acting the way he is. She reached out for him, "Kiriha, wait,"

"Don't think that I'll miss you, because I won't," he said as he kept walking on. Nene watched him, hoping that he would turn around and look at her again. But he didn't. Unaware of the others feelings for each other, they both went home, broken, angry, and sad.

The days passed and none of them have seen or heard from each other since then. Nene had mixed feelings, she's excited to go, mad that Kiriha said those things, and also sad. Why? Because she's going to miss him, a lot. She couldn't shake the feeling that what she's doing hurt him in some way. She tried to forget about it by singing, but every time she tried to sing, nothing came out. Same thing went for Kiriha. How could they sing, knowing that the person that makes them happy, makes them sad?

One day when Nene was coming home from school, she noticed three other students from the other side of the sidewalk, talking and laughing loudly. Luckily nobody was driving by; she could hear perfectly clear what they were saying. The three students happened to be Kiriha's classmates. Kamil was the loudest of the three, "I'm pretty amazed how Kiriha got his task done pretty fast. He must have worked all night long on it,"

"yes, a dedicated person he is, we should be acting like him so that we can get our project done faster," said Tori as he ran in front of the gang and walked backwards, "although, I'm assuming that he got it done fast because he's moving out of Japan,"

"ahh, lucky guy," sighed Kamil, "he gets to go to America and all of us have to stay here,"

Nene completely stopped walking, she couldn't believe what she just heard, _he's moving?_ She thought. Then, as if her body had a mind of its own, she started running, faster and faster. She wanted to got to the park and find him, either that, or go to his condo and talk to him about this, _is that true? Kiriha, are you really moving away from here? Wait… hold on; _she slowed her pace, breathing heavily. She hesitated for a bit before she turned away and slowly walked towards home, _why does it matter? I'm leaving too, and he's probably still mad at me. Leaving… This important place that I call home… but is it home without you?_

Those very few days have passed until the day came that Nene had to leave. That morning she said good bye to her family and friends who wanted to watch her go. However, Taiki and the others took a ride with her to the train station.

At the condo, Kiriha turned off all of the lights in the now empty living room. He looked around only remembering the time when Nene slept over. Japan just brought too many memories of her. If she wasn't going to be around anymore, why should he stay? It just wasn't home without her.

He packed his bags and made sure that they were ready for tomorrow. The living room is empty, the dinner table next to the kitchen wasn't there anymore, and most of the stuff in the kitchen that belonged to him have been packed and shipped already. Even the bedroom was empty except for the drawers.

Feeling like he needed some fresh air, he decided to make a final visit to the city again. He headed out of the condo and walked at a good pace towards the bus, where a crowd of people gathered. He walked slowly thinking about Nene, wondering if she's thinking about him too, _that's stupid, of course she isn't thinking about me. She has her dumb career to think about. _Kiriha sighed, _no… It's not stupid at all, I should be happy for her. Why is it so impossible for me to do that? _He walked slower and slower until he fully stopped. He looked up at the crowd of people entering the bus, two taxis in front and behind it. He saw people holding hands and couples kissing before entering the bus, "promise you'll never leave me," said the girl to the boy. They walked together towards the entrance, "I'll always be with you, as long as you have me in your heart," said the boy. Kiriha stood there as the crowd shortened, _in my heart… _he thought, not moving from his spot until the last person got on the bus. Blinking and snapping himself back to reality, he looked at the two taxis; one was already taking somebody somewhere while the other is still vacant. His heart beats faster, and he ran towards it, _it's impossible because, I love her._

It was a long ride to the train station, a ride that some of her friends slept through, well all except Taiki. Nene looked out the window; her face was emotionless throughout the whole journey. Taiki cleared his throat to get her attention, but she didn't make a move. He did this a couple times but still no movement. He sighed and called her name, finally grabbing her attention, "hmm? Are you okay Taiki?" she said. Taiki shifted, "you sure don't seem as excited about this as you did days before,"

"I'm sorry, I just have a lot on my mind,"

"Oh? It's about Kiriha isn't it?" said Taiki. Nene looked up at him with a surprised expression. He crossed his arms, smirked, and winked at her. She sighed and looked out the window, but this time, with a small smile on her face. Taiki always knew what his friends were thinking.

The car stopped and everyone got out, helping Nene with her bags. The train was just down the grassy hill where people crowded under the shade, hopping on or saying their final good byes to their loved ones.

Having all the bags already, they headed down and passed through the rather large mob of people. They showed their tickets and were accepted inside. The agents brought her bags in and her manager went in as well. Holding a small bag, she turned around, "well, it looks like this is farewell,"

"Nene, you'll do great out there," said Akari as she went up to give Nene a hug.

"We'll be here supporting you all the way," said Zenjirou, Taiki nodded to her agreeing with Zen.

"Thank you, everyone," Nene said looking at the xros heart team. Making eye contact with all of their faces; all except one. Her smile almost turned into a frown, and to hide it she respectfully bowed to her friends, "I'll… I'll make sure to send letters, take care everyone. And Taiki, please take care of Yuu for me,"

"Nee-san," Yuu pouted. Taiki chuckled and placed his hand on Yuu's shoulder, "don't worry Nene,"

Nene smiled and nodded, then turned around entering the train.

SSSSSSS

The taxi driver drove as fast as he could, swerving here and there almost making Kiriha sea sick from the sharp turns, _this is the last time I'm taking the taxi, _he thought.

They're closer to the train station, about a quarter of a mile away, "drop me off here," Kiriha said to the driver.

When the taxi stopped, he paid the driver and made his way out of the vehicle, dashing to his destination.

"Would you like to sit by the window miss Amano?" said her manager

"s-sure, thanks," Nene said, she checked to see if her bags were in the cabinet above her. She was about to close it until one of her bags tilted a little. An umbrella rolled out of it and Nene caught it before it hit the ground. She fixed it a little and proceeded to put it back, but she stopped and looked at it again. She held it gently in her hands and opened the flaps to see the full rabbit running, _Kiriha, _she thought. Wanting, wishing to see him and hear his voice one last time. A tear, was suddenly emerging from her eyes.

Stopping at the top of the hill, Kiriha looked down and saw the train. He squinted his eyes and scanned the crowd, looking for her, "Nene, where are you?" he said to himself. He spotted Yuu closer to the train and for sure he knew that Nene was on it. He jumped and slid down the grassy hill until he couldn't slide down anymore and instead, ran down the hill. He was tired but he wanted more than anything to see her before she left. In the distance, people stopped getting on the train, a clear sign that it was about to leave. Kiriha gasped and ran faster, _no, not yet. Don't leave just yet, _he thought. The train let out some steam, and although the doors haven't closed, he knew that he might not make it in time. He closed his eyes and yelled out her name, "NENE!"

She blinked as small tears ran down her face. She looked at the way she came from, she could have sworn that she heard her name and from someone she knew so well, _is… is that you? Kiriha, _she stands in the middle, wondering and hoping that it was him. There it was! She heard it again, or at least she thought she did. She began walking the way she came from with her umbrella in her hands still. It was a long way to the door, so instead of walking, she began jogging, then finally running, "Kiriha," she said quietly.

Kiriha tripped a little, but it didn't stop him from racing towards the crowd. Once he got there he had to squeeze himself between people, and maybe push them a little.

"_please take your time to relax and settle down, we will be leaving shortly," _hearing the announcement, Nene pushed herself to go faster, _almost there. _And she was.

Nene swiftly turned towards the left as Kiriha finally pushed through the crowd, she called his name loudly as she took a step forward and literally jumped out of the exit. Kiriha called her name also, passing Taiki, Yuu and the others, and there they were. They found each other again, their faces lit up seeing that familiar person that they knew all too well. Now they were truly happy.

Kiriha reached out and caught Nene, her arms wrapping around his neck. They held each other closely, "I didn't think you'd come," said Nene, more tears running down her cheeks, "I thought… I thought you didn't care."

It was quiet for a short while, Kiriha smiled, still holding her close, "I do care. I care about you a lot, that's why it hurts to know you're leaving,"

Hearing that from him made her both happy and sad; it hurt her also that she had to leave. Nene buried her face on his shoulder, wishing that time would stay still. They pulled away from each other, wishing they could just hold on, but the train was about to leave, and this is the ride she doesn't want to miss, "did you come here to stop me?"

Of course Kiriha wanted too, but he knew that she is just as stubborn as he is, "no, I came to….. To wish you good luck," he said. Nene held the umbrella close to her as he backed up a little, "I'll miss you," Kiriha said.

Nene wanted to run up and hug him again, but she heard her manager calling her name worryingly at the entrance of the train, "I'm coming," she said looking back and then back at Kiriha, "I'll miss you too Kiriha-kun. Good luck in America."

"You know about that?" he said but didn't get a reply back. She smiled and turned around, jogging towards the train. Kiriha watched her until the doors closed.

He walked up to it, seeing Nene turn around and placing her hand on the glass window. Kiriha looked away before glancing at her one last time. He lifted his hand and put it on the glass over hers. Nene was a bit puzzled by this, _Kiriha, what's…. _the train let out some steam. Kiriha smiled sadly and removed his hand from the window and above his heart, hoping that she would get the message. She must have because he saw her madly blush and now placing both hands on the window. It looked like she wanted to tell him something, but the train slowly moved and all they could do is watch each other disappear.

Once she couldn't see Kiriha anymore, her bangs covered her eyes as she lowered her head. Her hands at her sides. Shoving her career goal in the back of her mind, all she could see were images of Kiriha and wondered what would have happened if she stayed for a while longer. She raised her hand and placed it above her heart, _Kiriha, I love you too._

_~whenever I want to sing, I'll think of you. Because you're the song that came from my heart~_


End file.
